


Миссия на...

by JellaMontel



Series: Кип Даррон [4]
Category: Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>НОД, AU, забавный маленький отрывок чего-то, что я вообще не собираюсь писать. Не то чтобы слэш, но пайринг упоминается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миссия на...

 - ...И последнее. Коррибан. Недавно там были замечены воины вонгов. Они фактически заняли планету, но не изменяют ее, не разрушают, более того, тщательно исследуют тамошние храмы. Что им понадобилось от ситской культуры - неизвестно, но это может оказаться важным. Туда я полечу сам. А в напарники возьму... - я повернулся, не желая упустить его реакцию. - Тебя, Кип.  
 - Что?  
Да, это того стоило. Давненько я не видел Кипа таким обалдевшим...  
 - Я хочу, чтобы ты полетел со мной.  
 - Почему я? - возмутился Даррон.  
Я решил объяснить развернуто. Все-таки это Кип, с ним надо простыми словами.  
 - Во-первых, разумного населения на планете нет, так что наши с тобой разногласия по поводу роли джедая в обществе не будут играть роли. Во-вторых, там кишмя кишат йуужань-вонги, и чтобы успешно избегать встреч с ними, нужен джедай с достаточно чутким восприятием, поскольку вычислять вонгов придется по _пустотам в Силе_. У нас не так много сенситивов, и я сейчас единственный из них, кто не занят выполнением более важных задач. В-третьих, если мы все же нарвемся на неприятности, придется драться с многократно превосходящими силами противника. Энергии на это нужно много, а моя практически целиком уйдет на разведывательную часть задания. Зато у тебя резерв немеряный, и поэтому мне нужен ты. Все.  
Кип обдумывал мои слова с плохо скрываемым выражением отвращения на лице. Потом мрачно спросил:  
 - То есть я буду вам там нужен в качестве... запасного аккумулятора?  
 - Нет, Кип, - я постарался ответить ему в тон. - Все куда хуже. Мы будешь мне там нужен, чтобы меня охранять.  
Даррон онемел. А по залу поползли смешки и веселые перешептывания.  
 _А что, Кип не один тут умеет цирк устраивать..._  
Наконец он переварил мои слова. И выдал официальным тоном:  
 - Мастер Скайуокер, если вы такая старая развалина, я могу полететь и без вас.  
 _Ну-ну, размечтался. И мне всего сорок пять, между прочим._  
 - Кип, ты всерьез полагаешь, что я отпущу тебя на планету, полную ситских артефактов, без присмотра?  
 - Мастер!  
 - Ты чуть не сорвался на Иторе, забыл? - спокойно ответил я на его возмущение.  
 - Эти сволочи чуть не убили Вас!  
 - Умереть может каждый. Разве моя жизнь значит для тебя так много?  
И тут Кип не выдержал.  
 - Каждый, да?! - заорал он. - Кто угодно, учитель, и сколько угодно, но только не Вы!!! - выкрикнул... и замер. Добавил тихо. - И не у меня на глазах.  
 _Кип?.._  
Колючий. Язвительный. Жесткий. Всегда несогласный и всегда готовый спорить... Где все это? За слетевшей маской вновь был тот самый Кип Даррон, который с таким отчаянием признавался мне в любви когда-то... Давно, словно в прошлой жизни. Тот Даррон исчез, как казалось мне, навсегда, когда я женился на Маре.  
 - Кип... - я едва узнал собственный голос.  
Он отвернулся.  
 - В общем, я куда угодно за Вами полечу, Мастер.


End file.
